Santa Silver Comes!
by JunAegileus777
Summary: Silver was a lonely soul before donning the famous red, green, and gold. And now he's off to spread Christmas cheer throughout Soleanna, despite the loneliness deep down in his heart. :Oneshot. UPDATED vers. will be posted on Xmas: Merry Christmas anyway, everyone!


_Santa Silver Comes!_

It was Christmas Eve when an inkling of a fabled rumor spread around the City of Water, Soleanna. Rumor has it that a special individual would deliver presents to all of the blessed families on that one sanctified night…

Silver the Hedgehog cruised the nighttime Venetian streets, watching people scurrying by as they hurried to buy last-minute Christmas presents for their loved ones. Silver sighed, clasping his tattered scarlet cardigan with dirty gold accents closer to him . His unique head quills billowed in the soft light snowy breeze. As he passed by the elegant water fountain, he saw a school of human children flipping pennies into it, their headmistress instructing them to do so, so that their Christmas wishes could come true.

"I hope everyone else's Christmas is going better than mine," Silver thought out loud…

.O.o.O.o.O.

Sonic the Hedgehog sped through the snow-laden forest of Kingdom Valley, the least bit cold. His signature smirk appeared on his face as he stopped to marvel Soleanna in the distance.

"Better hurry or I'll be late for the celebration!" he said happily. And away he sped again…

.O.o.O.o.O.

In her dressing quarters, Princess Elise was readying herself to announce her blessings upon her citizens. She looked towards her maidens, who stood in the doors with smiling faces.

"Are you ready, My Lady?" one maiden asked her.

Elise smiled back at her, and replied, "Yes, I think I am," positively…

.O.o.O.o.O.

There was an orphanage on the other side of the city, where the Chaotix Detectives were helping out with serving the orphans that were there. Vector just got through returning his thanks to a young fox orphan when he noticed where he was headed: Towards a table where a pink hedgehog girl and a beige rabbit girl and her chao were seated, consuming some well-cooked oatmeal. Vector watched them eat.

"Aww, ain't that a pretty sight?" Charmy's voice suddenly echoed into Vector's ears.

"Bah! Charmy! Don't do that!" Vector cried, striking a startled pose.

Espio was working next to him while all of that was happening. Then the sound of a clanging bell came to all of their ears.

It was Sonic, with a huge box.

"Well, Sonic, what brings you here?" Vector thought to ask, holding Charmy away from him.

Sonic set the box down, and winked at the detectives. Then he whistled long and loudly, enough for the whole building to hear.

Then a small parade of children--human and anthropomorphic--came rushing down the main stairs, screaming excitedly, including the three who had sat down for their oatmeal. They all crowded around Sonic, eager to see what was in the box.

"Heh heh, as I promised, guys! A whole big box of toys for all of you!" Sonic announced happily to them, throwing his arms out wide.

"See? Just like Big Brother promised! See, everybody?" the fox boy said excitedly. His eyes sparkled up at Sonic.

The pink hedgehog and the beige rabbit girls clasped their hands together elatedly, their eyes sparkling as well.

The great box was opened…

The children found their own little spots to play with their brand new toys and games: The fox boy flew around above everyone's heads with his new model airplane; The pink hedgehog personally received a new teddy bear from Sonic--which made her blush intensely; The beige rabbit and her chao were given a new tea party set and invited the fox boy and hedgehog girl to have "tea" with her.

Sonic smiled proudly at the sight. Then looked over to see Knuckles had entered the establishment after him--also with a huge box. He sat it down next to Sonic, where another handful of children crowded around the second box. The echidna stayed kneeling so he could open the box, so he could see those happy smiles morph into grins. And they did…

Knuckles stood up and looked to Sonic. They both smiled at one another.

"The Princess will be making an announcement soon, you guys," Sonic announced, "Wanna come with?"

"Looks like we're stuck here, Sonic, but you can take the kids if you want…" Vector suggested.

Sonic and Knuckles blinked. They could consider it, since they were orphans…

.O.o.O.o.O.

Sonic and Knuckles had the fox boy and the rabbit girl, who was holding her chao, on their shoulders, respectively, with the hedgehog girl standing next to them--as well as the entire orphanage--as they watched the Princess's grand entrance…

Princess Elise waltzed beautifully towards the Solaris Altar as the surrounding population cheered for her gorgeous appearance.

"People of Soleanna," Elise began to address her audience, "I give you my blessing as we've arrived upon another Christmas Eve! Presents shall be passed down to those who have had a blessed year so far, and that should be all of you, I hope! The once fabled "Santa" now has his chance to pass over Soleanna and bestow bountiful gifts upon our families and friends…"

.O.o.O.o.O.

Silver had overheard the Princess's announcement all the way through before entering his home, an apartment complex on the industrial side of Soleanna. He picked the lock expertly and opened the door. Inside, there was a hallway and a staircase. Silver went up the stairs and found his room on the left of the hallway: 24-B. He opened it and found that there wasn't anything under his small decorative wreath, since his landlady couldn't afford presents…again this year. He sighed woefully, as he rested his cardigan on the coat hanger.

He slumped onto his worn sofa before the space heater. His thoughts became bogged with slight envy, yet pleasure, that other people were able to exchange presents between their loved ones. Now, Silver only wished he had ones to love.

There was a knock at his door. He got up and answered it, and found that his landlady was there. She was a lavender feline with eyes as citrine as his own, and she seemed to have a subdued pleasance on her face.

"Silver, your rent was due a little over a week ago, but since it's Christmas Eve, I won't bug you too much about it."

"Oh, thanks, Miss Blaze. I'll have it as soon as possible…"

The conversation ended with a quiet "Merry Christmas" from each of them as Miss Blaze strolled down the hall and Silver shutting his door.

Silver then had a hopeful expression spread across his face. He ran over to a small closet and opened its door to reveal…

.O.o.O.o.O.

Silver, being the skillful psychokinetic hedgehog that he was, soared over Soleanna. He checked his watch: 6:45 pm. He had changed into something more Christmas-cheery: A scarlet jacket with bright gold rectangular brads and white faux fur hems and V-neck collar, and some coordinating, red-and-green boots and gloves of the same white faux fur, jingle bells accenting the boots, and holly placed on the top of each gloved hand.

"I think I can actually do this this year," Silver thought aloud.

Accompanying him was a large burlap sack, tied with a special turquoise cord. Its contents were of mystery, but they weren't all too mysterious to Silver.

"The whole city… The schools, and the orphanage where I grew up, and the Princess deserve presents too… But…"

Silver stopped, stooping upon the clock tower. _What about me? Don't I get any presents this year?_ He looked up to the sky and wondered. "If there really is such thing as granted wishes, I hope mine come true… Now, to stop moping! I've got smiles to spread!"

He used his psychokinesis to levitate into the air. He spiraled down around the clock tower and zoomed through the avenue, where citizens were awed by his ability to fly and applauded him and his presence. Spewing from his bag were various gift-wrapped presents. The people below caught one for themselves, and waved and cheered as Silver flew on towards the Solaris Altar…

Princess Elise's last sentence cued the fireworks to show themselves as a beauteous display of colors and patterns…and it also cued Silver to fly above them and spiraled down towards the Altar. Sonic, Knuckles, and the orphans noticed this immediately, seeing Silver come to a stop, and hover slowly to the ground in front of Elise.

"Merry Christmas, Princess," Silver greeted her kindly, handing her a creamy-white gift specially tied with gold ribbon.

Elise knelt down in front of him and smiled. "Thank you, and may your wishes come true for you this Christmas." She received the small gift from the white hedgehog and stood, waving goodbye as he flew past the fireworks and high into the sky.

Sonic and Knuckles looked to each other and blinked.

"Did you see that?" Sonic asked.

"Who was that guy?" Knuckles then asked.

The orphans shrugged their shoulders. Then the rabbit girl tugged Sonic's long scarf's tassel and said, "Whoever it was seemed really nice. I'll bet he's Santa, Mister Sonic! I'll bet he's the one who's been granting people's wishes!"

"Chao-chao chao-chao!" her little chao cried happily.

"That's a possibility, Cream," Sonic said to the girl. "Heh, he's just trying to spread a little Christmas joy, that's all. Well, I say it's time to head back home. What do you say, Knuckles?"

Knuckles nodded to him.

"Alright, you guys, it's time to go back home," Sonic said to them.

The group of orphans moaned.

"Do we get to go to your house, Sonic?" the hedgehog girl asked, eagerly wanting an answer. She had clasped her hands together, her eyes sparkling innocently.

Sonic sighed. "Yes, Amy, you do. All three of you do! I think I have some friends who might want to adopt you three…so c'mon, let's go!"

"All right!" the three orphans cheered in unison. All of them then departed from the crowd and headed back to the orphanage.

.O.o.O.o.O.

Shadow and Rouge were asleep together in bed when Silver decided to sneak into their manor by utilizing a skylight. He was cautious about not waking the two as they held each other intimately. Silver wished he could do the same for someone he thought was special… His mind veering off topic, he shook his head and crept past them and quietly exited their bedroom.

Downstairs, Silver gently set the presents--a glossy-black gift tied with a crimson ribbon and a turquoise-wrapped present with a single white rose on top--down underneath the large, festive pine, and slowly got up from his kneel and smiled down at them.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the front doors…

Outside were Sonic, Knuckles, and the orphan children.

"This is where we live, you guys," Sonic began to explain to the children. "Just with a couple of friends…"

Silver froze, and his acute hearing picked up the sound of the inner workings of the bedroom doors. He panicked a little, then hastily flew above the tree and hovered there as Shadow came from out of the doors and headed downstairs, with Rouge at his side.

At the front doors, Shadow opened them and he and Rouge greeted Sonic and the others and welcomed them inside…

Silver hovered there as the lights came alit and brightened the foyer a lot better. He clamped his hands over his mouth to keep from exposing his location until the time was right…

"Ohh, what adorable children!" Rouge said excitedly, pinching the fox boy's cheek gently.

"His name is Miles, and he would like to adopted, if you can, Rouge," Sonic threw in.

"We'd love to adopt him, wouldn't we?" she added seductively to Shadow.

Shadow only sighed.

"Me too, please!" little Cream added herself into the offer, shyly stepping up to Shadow.

"Chao-chao!" her chao cooed shyly.

She smiled so innocently… Shadow couldn't keep his stern glare on her; he looked away.

"We'd love to!" Rouge insisted.

Shadow lifted Cream into his arms and held her, with her smiling happily.

"So what about you, Amy?" Knuckles had to ask.

"Sonic's going to take good care of me. Right, Sonic?" Amy squealed happily, clinging to his arm.

Sonic sighed, "Yeah, whatever, Amy…"

"I wish Santa were here to see us getting adopted…" Cream said, almost crestfallenly. But then…

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" came the thunderously cheery voice from almost out of nowhere. Everyone froze in place, their heads darting up to the source of the voice, and there, "standing" on top of the Christmas tree was Silver, his somehow unchanging burlap sack slung behind him. He smiled pleasantly.

"It's Santa!" the children cried, pointing at him.

Silver hovered down from the tree. They watched him on his way down, setting his sack down, and saw him pick up the two specially wrapped presents from under the tree. "I've come bearing gifts to all!"

Shadow set Cream down to the floor, and she instantly ran over to hug Silver tightly, as well as Miles. Amy jogged over to greet Silver herself.

"Wait a sec," Sonic stepped in, "how long have you been there?"

"Why, I just got here honestly!" Silver replied honestly. The others began to crowd around him. Silver grinned. "Presents for all! Here you are," he said, giving Shadow and Rouge their gifts. "And for you," he said, passing a magenta-wrapped present to Amy. "And you," he said, giving a crimson and white present to Knuckles. "And you two, as well." Silver gave a gold-wrapped present to Miles and an off-white and orange-bowed present to Cream. "And last, but certainly not least!" Silver smiled as he handed a cobalt-wrapped present over to Sonic.

Sonic didn't know what else to say, but, "Thanks!" He gratefully took the present from Silver and smiled. "Thanks, uh…?"

"Just call me Santa Silver!" Silver threw a thumbs up to them and began to float in the air. "And don't forget to not open your presents until Christmas Day!" He performed aerial tricks for the children, who clapped for him. "Yay!" they cried, overjoyed.

Suddenly, the front doors slowly opened, welcoming in the snow flurries: Silver had worked the inner mechanisms of the doors with his mind to open them, and was now heading out. The others covered their faces from the winter blast. Once it was over, they uncovered their faces and saw that Santa Silver had gone…

_Thank you, Santa, _Cream thought happily.

.O.o.O.o.O.

Silver finally returned home to his apartment, crestfallen in remembrance of its condition. He sighed as he sent the door agape…only to gasp afterwards, finding a whole heap of presents under his wreath, and that the condition of his apartment was of brand-new caliber. His eyes lit up in surprise, as he looked around the newly refurbished apartment. He found gifts wrapped in all sorts of colors and patterns everywhere he turned. Then, on his wreath, he found a letter. He plucked it from its foundation and read it.

"'Dear Silver, you have made me proud once again this year, and for that all of your wishes will come true. I'm still counting on you to spread the Christmas cheer around your hometown, as well as smiles, next year so don't give up on your dreams, Silver, or on your new friends. Maybe someday, we will finally meet…' Signed, Santa Claus…?"

Silver blinked down at the note, and then stepped over to his window. Outside, it was still blizzard-like and freezing, but in the sky, in the light of the moon, Silver could spot ten shapes cruising through the sky: one shaped like…a sleigh? And the other nine…reindeer?

But then, they abruptly disappeared…

Silver smile broadened. He raised his window and leapt out through it, and took off into the air, into the night towards the moon. "Woo-hoo!"

_The End_


End file.
